


"Drink your coffees and pack a bag boys, we're taking a road trip."

by OswinGaradex



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Depression, M/M, References to Depression, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinGaradex/pseuds/OswinGaradex
Summary: Simon Snow is not getting off the couch, Baz is concerned, and Penny knows exactly how to fix it.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 11





	"Drink your coffees and pack a bag boys, we're taking a road trip."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in fall 2019 as a fanfiction assignment for one of my gen eds so it take place just before Wayward SOn (as it hadn't been released yet).

It took Baz several days of watching his boyfriend do nothing but eat pizza on the sofa before he finally worked up the nerve to confront him about it. 

“How am I supposed to bring… it up?” He’d whispered to Penny the night before. The pair was standing in the living room doorway, their view of Simon was blocked by the back of the sofa, conveniently, the only piece of real furniture in the room. The TV was humming blue with some late night movie, bathing their living room in a shifting, sticky glow. If Baz looked close enough he could see the tips of Simon’s curls sticking out just over the arm of the sofa, shining white against the glare of the television. Penny just shrugged and glanced sadly at her childhood friend. 

“I tend to be frank as I can in most situations.” She said in her very matter of fact way. She shrugged again. “This though… this seems to call for a bit different approach.”

Coming from Bunce that was practically code for “I’m just as lost as you are.” 

It didn’t comfort Baz in the slightest to know that Penny hadn’t the faintest idea of what to do either. So that’s how he ended up blocking the television with two Starbucks cups. He had bought one for himself and one for Simon with the brilliant idea of using the coffees as a way to steer the conversation into talking about it. Pathetic as it was, that was The Plan.

Simon didn’t even like Starbucks but The Plan was not for Simon to actually drink the coffee anyway. The Plan was for him to take the cup and say “thank you”, at which point Baz would say something incredibly charming and witty and suddenly it would be fixed without him even having to address the problem. Hypothetically, The Plan was the perfect plan.

Needless to say, Simon Snow did not work in hypotheticals and Baz was more than a bit irritated when things did not go according to how he’d schemed. In fact, things went miserably wrong from the very start when Simon barely even acknowledged his presence. So Baz clutched the two cups of coffee (both of which he decided he would drink later) and did what he did best. He pushed.

“Simon I think you’re -“

“Don’t say it!” Simon practically snarled. Baz watched him roll over on the couch, his red wings splaying themselves on the cushion behind him.

“I agree, you know.” Penny had entered silently, perching herself on the back of the sofa like an owl. She was playing - in Baz’s humble opinion - what was a dangerous game of balance, looking as though she’d topple off at any second. Of course, Baz couldn’t fault her for it, considering their nicest and only piece of living room furniture was being taken up by the former Chosen One. 

“Oh well isn’t that just bloody wonderful. Glad we came to a consensus!” Simon growled into the cushion. There was a pause as he rolled over again, staring Baz in the face. “Go on,” he taunted. “Say it all you like. But you know what? Maybe I am.” 

“Simon…” Penny’s voice was gentle. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Simon snapped.

Baz didn’t exactly know what to say so instead he just stared down at Simon. Had he had such dark circles under his eyes last week?

Penny sighed and tried again. Thankfully Bunce had the patience of a saint. “Simon, maybe you should seek some help…”

“I already have a fucking therapist, I don’t think I need anymore help!” Baz watched him wince as soon as he’d spit the words out. Simon sat up on the couch in a rustle of wings and autumn leaves, scrubbing his face with his hands. “Sorry.” He winced again at his own insincerity and gave a tight smile. “I’m sorry.” 

One of the many good thing about Simon Snow was that he always meant what he said, even if it took him a long time to get it out.

“It’s alright.” 

“What am I going to do?” Simon’s freckles arched beneath the dark circle of his eyes as he scrunched up his nose and sighed. Alister Crowley he looked like shit. Baz wished he had an answer for him.

“Wrong question.” Penny piped up smartly from her spot on the head of the couch, picking up the slack in conversation. “The question you should be asking is what are we going to do?”

“Well Bunce?” Baz cocked an eyebrow at her. She gave him an almost imperceptible shrug. Of course she’d thought up something clever at the last second. Trust Penny to save the day. He just hoped it’d be good. “What are we going to do?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” She drawled and smoothed the front of her skirt. Baz could practically see the cogs of her brain spinning. She reached forward and tugged the corner of Simon’s shirt. 

“Drink your coffees and pack a bag boys,” Penny said brightly, with all the confidence in the world. She hopped off the back of the couch. “We’re taking a road trip.”


End file.
